15 Song iPod Chalenge
by AddictionHigh
Summary: 15 songs. 15 stories. You know how these things work. Stories involving Hotch and Jack/Elle and JJ/JJ and Will and others pairings...


**Hey guys! I am so sorry I've not been around for the last... Year or so. Life got in the way and unfortunately, my writing had to take a backseat. However, I'm now back, and although I can't promise I won't be stolen again; I'll try and stick around and update all my stories. But before I do, to get back into the swing of writing again; here is a 15 song music challenge. For those of you who don't know, the idea is simple: I have my iPod on shuffle and I write whatever comes to mind for the duration of the song. Once the song has finished, so has the story and it's onto the next song with a new storyline. This is the first one of these I've done; so I hope it's not too bad! Let me know what you think! (Reviews help me with my other stories as well!)**

**But now, with further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW! (Or, story in this case... Haha.)**

**Crazy – Daughtry**

Special agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau walked into the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI with a tearstained face for the seventeenth ti me that week; her and her husband, William LaMontagne Junior were arguing yet again. As she stepped off the elevator, she wiped her cheeks and forced a smile onto her face; but not before her best friend and colleague Emily Prentiss saw her red eyes.

Quickly following JJ to her office, Emily shut the door behind her and sat down opposite her.

"What is going on, JJ?" she asked gently, wary that she didn't want to cause JJ to start crying again.

"Will and I. We're arguing again. It's nothing." JJ forced a smile. "We'll get through it; we always do."

**Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney**

Supervisory Special Agent Elle Greenaway drove home from the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI where she worked in silence yet again, forcing the tears to stay at bay. She couldn't fall in love with her best friend and partner; one of them would have to transfer and she loved her colleagues as much as she loved her own family. They _were_ her family. She knew Derek Morgan loved his job as well; she could never expect him to leave. She'd just have to get over herself.

Later that night, Elle lay in bed tossing and turning trying her hardest to fall asleep; but she couldn't get Derek out of her head. It was no use; she would have to tell Derek how she felt. Maybe they could work it out. But if not, with a deep breath, Elle said to herself she would transfer if she needed to.

**All We'd Ever Need – Lady Antebellum**

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau smiled softly up at her boyfriend, William LaMontagne Junior as she laid in the hospital bed holding her new son Henry LaMontagne.

"He's beautiful, Jennifer" Will drawled in his soft, Louisianan accent. "I'm so proud of you."

JJ just smiled down at her son "Yeah, he is. My little superman" JJ whispered as her team mates walked into the room.

"Oh, JJ!" Penelope Garcia, technology extraordinaire, exclaimed as she set eyes on Henry, quickly taking him out of his mother's arms.

"Hey, Will" JJ caught her boyfriend's attention quietly. "Ask my again."

Slowly, Will got down on one knee by the side of JJ's bed and gently took hold of her hand

"Jennifer Jareau, I love you with all of my heart" Will started. "We have a beautiful baby boy now, so will you do me the honour of completing my family, and being my wife?"

**Heaven 9/11 Remix – DJ Sammy**

New York City were on high alert since the Twin Towers were attacked by terrorists; but that didn't stop serial killers bombing people to death. The Behavioural Analysis Unit were headed to the City to catch one of the sick bastards. He'd already killed four people using a unique bomb signature. Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner wanted to catch him before he killed anybody else; they all did.

"JJ, as soon as we land, I want you to go straight to the precinct with Reid to get the media under control to get the media under control."

**Then I Did – Rascal Flatts**

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau smiled sadly as she looked around her office of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI for a final time before shutting and locking the door for the first time since she could remember. She couldn't believe she had to leave the BAU; but she knew it was the right thing to do. Working at the Pentagon she'd be able to see her best friend Penelope Garcia a lot more often as she nearly always stayed in Virginia when the rest of the team went across the country in pursuit of serial killers a lot more often as she nearly always stayed in Virginia when the rest of the team went across the country in pursuit of serial killers.

**Same Love – Macklemore and Ryan Lewis FEAT Mary Lambert**

Supervisory Special Agent Elle Greenaway of the Behavioural Analysis Unit within the FBI sat in her car on her driveway with tears streaming down her face. She hadn't been a profiler in the BAU for very long and she knew she still had a lot to prove to her bosses. Falling in love with the media liaison, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau wasn't the way to do it. But she couldn't help herself.

She'd tried being in relationships with men before; tried to deny the fact she was attracted to women, but it was of no use. There was no changing who she loved, no matter what she tried to do she felt sick whenever she thought of having a physical relationship with a man. It had taken her the majority of her life, but she'd finally accepted the fact. Elle Greenaway was a lesbian and she couldn't change that. But finally, she didn't want to either.

Wiping her eyes, Elle slowly got out of her car and headed towards her doorway to go inside.

"I'll tell JJ how I feel tomorrow" she thought to herself as she slid her key into the door. "Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she should know how I feel. We can always keep it a secret if she does feel the same way. At least until I've proved myself to Gideon."

With a bounce in her step, Elle Greenaway put her gun away in the gun safe behind the sofa, under the windowsill and headed towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, just as there was a knock on her door.

**How To Save A Life – The Fray**

Doctor Spencer Reid's hands were covered in blood as he tried his hardest to keep pressure on the gunshot wound of Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan despite the tears streaming down his face. Doctor Reid had never been a person to cry; but seeing his best friend get shot in the femoral artery and fall instantly to the floor was something he'd never seen before.

While he stayed with his partner, the rest of the Behavioural Analysis Unit apprehended the attacker; Jackson Montgomery; and cleared the rest of the house. Although the team had profiled that the killer might have military background; the team had no idea the level of his skills and had not expected him to know exactly where to shoot someone if they had a Kevlar Vest on.

**Make It Shine – Victoria Justice**

Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner had, despite his dislike, had a day off to spend with his son Jack. It didn't happen very often, and that was the way Hotch liked it. He didn't like the thought of his team somewhere across the country catching serial killers without his input. Yes, Aaron Hotchner was a control freak.

"Daddy!" Jack cried out, laughing while running away playing from his mom, Hayley who was chasing him. "Mommy's chasing me. Save me!" he laughed, running straight into his dad's arms.

"Aaron, lighten up." His wife scolded as he neared them. "Your team are outstanding with or without you; let them have their glory and just enjoy your time off."

**Words I Couldn't Say – Rascal Flatts**

Supervisory Special Agent and Media Liaison of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI Jennifer "JJ" Jareau smiled softly at her best friend, profiler Emily Prentiss, and quickly rounded the corner to William LaMontagne Junior and shouted his name.

"Hey, Will. Wait..." she called as Will stopped and slowly turned around.

As she caught up with him, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry" she murmured against his lips a few moments later. "Can we talk?"

Nodding softly, Will held his hand out and he and JJ walked away onto the balcony.

"What did you say to her?" Derek Morgan asked his partner as he came up and stood next to Emily.

"Nothing really. I just told her she couldn't let someone she loved get away just because of what her boss thought or she'd regret it for the rest of her life."

**Because You Live – Jesse McCartney**

"I love you" Jennifer Jareau murmured softly as she pulled away from her husband, Detective William LaMontagne Junior. "Always."

"I love you, too, Jennifer" Will smiled as he lent back in to steal another quick kiss of his blonde wife's lips. "You give me a reason to live, forever."

JJ smiled softly as she pulled away again and went to the bedside drawer to retrieve her night clothes and get ready for bed.

**Amazed – Lonestar**

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Jennifer "JJ" Jareau and William LaMontagne Junior took to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. It had been a rough few weeks for them both with Will having been kidnapped by an unsub JJ and her team at the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI were trying to apprehend; and strapped to a live bomb which, thankfully SSA Emily Prentiss; JJ's best friend along with Penelope Garcia; had been able to disable before it had exploded and killed everybody in the train station.

"I love you, JJ" Will drawled in his Louisianan accent. "I will forever and always, from this day on."

JJ just smiled softly and gently stood up onto her tiptoes to place a gentle but loving kiss on her husband's lips.

**I'll Always Remember You – Miley Cyrus**

Supervisory Special Agent Elle Greenaway knew she couldn't run forever. She always knew her boss; Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner was following her: she knew she had to do the right thing.

It wasn't an admittance of guilt, or at least that's what she told Hotch as she handed in her gun and badge; but she knew in her heart that was a lie. Ever since she'd got shot by the King Fisher in her own home, she hadn't been the same. Shooting Lee had just proven that to herself and everyone around her.

She didn't say goodbye to her colleagues; the people she considered her family. She wouldn't have been able to follow through with leaving had she seen them. She knew she was making the right decision, but it didn't make it any easier.

She'd always remember her time in the Behavioural Analysis Unit; the friends she'd made in JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Reid.

**Gone Too Soon – Daughtry**

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau couldn't stop the tears falling down her face as she walked away from the house; she couldn't get the image of the young, blond boy laying in his bed with his throat slit out of her head. She couldn't get the image of her young son Henry laying in his bed instead of this boy, Joseph. He couldn't have been any older than 2 or 3 years old.

"What kind of sick bastard does that?" JJ screamed at her friend and colleague, Emily Prentiss when the tall brunette checked on her a few minutes later once the unsub had been apprehended.

"I don't know, Jay. I just don't know" Emily answered honestly as she gently squeezed JJ's hand. She knew JJ wasn't technically screaming her at; but more at the situation, so she just said nothing of it. How could she be angry at the young mother?

**Stand – Rascal Flatts**

It was cold and raining as Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss sank to the floor of her apartment against the wall. She had just handed her badge and gun in to her boss, Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner; she hated politics and wasn't going to be used as a pawn in Section Chief Erin Strauss' attempts to destroy the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. She didn't want to leave; she had just started to find herself and had begun trusting her colleagues, but she _hated_ politics after growing up as an Ambassador's daughter.

That night, in the privacy of her own home with no one to see, Emily Prentiss cried herself to sleep feeling sorry for herself.

**No Air – Jordin Sparks**

"I can't breathe around you anymore" Jennifer "JJ" Jareau screamed at her husband William LaMontagne Junior. "You're suffocating me" she whispered quietly as Will tried to argue back.

"JJ... Come on Cher." Will almost whined in his Louisianan drawl. "You know I just love you"

"That's the point though Will; you don't give me enough space anymore. I shouldn't have to be hoping for a case; for people to get murdered; just so I get some space from you. It's not right."

JJ didn't like how she felt about her husband; honestly, she knew she still loved him. She didn't want to pack her bag or leave, but she couldn't see any other way around the constant arguments they were having. The only peace she got was when Will was asleep. Even half way across the country, her husband would call her every few hours to check up on her. It was exhausting and suffocating.

**Well, there we go guys! 15 snippets of 15 different stories all based on 15 different songs. Let me know what you think! And if you'd like to see any of them made into full stories. **


End file.
